Seychelles
General Information Protestant (until 1910) Secular (since 1910) |culture = Francien (French)|tech_group = Western|government = Autocracy (until 1900) Constitutional Republic (since 1900) |tag = SEY|image = Seychelles.png|capital = Mahé (1100)|rank = Kingdom|development = Start: 5}} is a Protestant Francien autocracy located in the Mascarenes area, East Africa region, of the Africa continent; arising during the 'Cold War' era. The autocracy will reform into a constitutional republic in 1900, and will change the state religion from Protestant to Secular in 1910. Emerging, gaining cores, from Secular on June 26, 1976 the island country is surrounded by waters: Diego Suarez Bay, The Seychelles and Mascarene Plateau (Western Indian Ocean area and region). The country is on-map to the present date. Note: Country is called "Seychelles" on-file. See also: Great Britain, Mauritius, Madagascar, Maldives, Comoros, France Decisions Abandon Secularism (since 1910) * Requirement(s): ** State Religion is Secular ** Stability at least 2 ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 4 Stability ** The event 'Secularism Abandoned' happens *** Get a choice to pick at state religion depending on what religions make up the country's provinces *** Can pick to keep Secularism also Dismantle the European Union * Requirment(s): ** EU exists ** In control of province(s): Koln (85), Brabant (92), Letzebuerg (94), Amsterdam (97), Roma (118), and Paris (183) * Effect(s): ** Gain 100 Prestige ** EU is dismantled ** All subjects of the are released ** Every country part of the EU is no longer so Hoist the Black Flag * Requirement(s): ** Is not a subject ** Has "Golden Century" DLC ** Does not have the government(s): *** Pirate Republic, Merchant Republic, Dutch Republic, Colonial Republic, Revolutionary Republic, American Republic, Trading City, Free City, Federal Republic, Veche Republic or Venice Republic *** Shogunate, Elective Monarchy, Celestial Empire, Daimyo or Revolutionary Empire ** Is not ** Is not the emperor of the HRE ** One of the following must be true: *** Be a Monarchy *** Be a Republic ** Have less than 7 Cities ** Province(s) must: *** Have a port and *** One of the following must be true: **** Exist in the Maghreb region **** On island(s) ** Have at least 2 stability ** Navy size must take up at least 90.0% of the Naval Limit ** Must have no subjects ** Country's main trade node has at least 10.0% Privateer Power ** Is not Bankrupt ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 2 Stability ** Change into a Pirate Republic *** With the "Dharma" DLC: "Pirate Republic" is a reform of a Republic government ** Gain 20 Republican Tradition French Ducal and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Fort Maintenance Modifier ** -10.0% Cavalry Cost * Ambitions: ** +10.0% Global Tax Modifier * Ideas: ** Men of Trade: *** +10.0% Domestic Trade Power ** Renaissance Palaces: *** -1.0% Prestige Decay ** Qui Ruit Et Lethum: *** +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability ** Religious Conviction: *** +2.00 Tolerance of the True Faith ** French Cuisine: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** French Enlightenment: *** +1 Diplomatic Relations ** La Petite Nation: *** +20.0% Morale of Armies Category:Countries Category:African countries Category:Secular countries Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Present Day Category:Cold War Category:Protestant countries Category:Francien countries Category:French countries Category:Western (Tech) Category:Autocracies